The present invention relates to enterprise management of security functions. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic extensible application server management.
Application servers, such as Java™ based JEE/J2EE® application servers, may be deployed within a network. The network may be utilized within an enterprise environment or other networking environment to provide accessible application-level services within the enterprise environment. Users of client computing devices within the respective network may access and utilize applications that are deployed to and hosted by the application servers within the network.